Broken
by KumikoYama
Summary: Isabella est une jeune fille solitaire que les autres évitent. Pourtant il y a quelques années elle était encore pleine de vie. un lourd passé, un père irresponsable et une confiance de soi à zéro et voyez le résultat. Arrivera elle a trouvé sa place dans ce monde?. Il ne lui fallait qu'un soutien... Quelques liens familiaux changés. Couples habituels Les Personnages sont à SM
1. Chapter 1

coucou tout le monde, voilà, je me lance, je vais partager mon imagination avec vous !

j'espère que vous allez aimer, j'ai pas mal d'histoires en cours donc il est possible que je publie deux fictions en même temps

je tiens à m'excuser pour les possibles fautes d'orthographe

/

 **chapitre 1**

 **POV Externe**

Le vent soufflait doucement dans les feuilles des arbres, apportant une baisse de température incitant les habitants de la petite ville à rester chez eux, bien qu'ils dussent être habitués à ce temps, ils étaient à Forks dans la péninsule d'Olympic après tout. Dans la forêt entourant la petite bourgade une silhouette se fondait presque dans le décor. Assise contre un arbre, la tête basculée en arrière la jeune fille s'autorisait à s'évader du monde dans lequel elle se trouvait. Les yeux mis-clos rivés au ciel grisâtre de la région, elle restait sans bouger, sauf pour tirer sur les manches de son épais gilet, appréciant le bruit du vent dans les feuilles des arbres, elle se perdait dans ses rêveries avec plaisir.

 **POV Isabella Swan**

Les yeux rivé sur le ciel, je remarquais que la luminosité avait grandement baissé, normalement la couleur blanche du ciel m'aurait grillé les rétines depuis un moment, ça voulait dire que le temps avait passé assez vite et devais s'approcher de la soirée, je pris donc mon téléphone pour regarder l'heure et vis qu'il était presque 18 h, je ferrais bien de rentrer, je me levais doucement, n'oubliant pas d'épousseter mon jeans, en tanguant légèrement le temps que la circulation de mon sang se remette correctement en place après plusieurs heures assises dans la même position. je me mis donc en marche et filais jusque chez moi. en rentrant je pus constater que la voiture n'était pas présente, ma mère était surement encore au travail, ma mère est une infirmière, et mon père ne travaillait pas, je haussais les épaules et grimpais dans ma chambre.

Environ une demi-heure après mes parents, Joanne et Eric Swan, rentrèrent, je descendis pour les saluer.

_Bonjour Isabella!, me salua ma mère pendant qu'elle déposait son manteau dans le placard - ma mère semblait fatiguée; ça ne métonnait, pas vu que ses collègues étaient des bons à rien et qu'elle faisait pratiquement tous toute seule.-

_Bonjour

_Alors, qu'a tu fait de ta journée?

Je la regardais pendant qu'elle retirait ses chaussures tout en me posant cette question, et haussais les épaules. Elle me regarda quelques secondes avant de monter prendre sa douche pour ensuite faire le repas pour ce soir, je la suivis pour aller dans ma chambre, j'ouvris mon sac de cours, un vieux sac en toile marron foncé mais qui tenait très bien!, et vérifiais mes affaires pour demain sans pouvoir m'empêcher de soupirer, _et oui le week-end et déjà finis! c'est parti pour une autre semaine dans ce lycée_ pourquoi tant de défaitisme? je n'aime pas le lycée, c'est ennuyeux surtout quand on n'a pas d'amis et... je n'ai pas d'amis, je suis une fille réservée, timide quoi, mais les autres me voient comme une fille coincée, c'est du moins ce que m'a dit une connaissance de mon collège, et bien sûr je n'ai pas de voiture donc je prends le bus pour me rendre au lycée, ce qui n'aide pas car la grande majorité des élèves de mon lycée ont une voiture, je crois que seule une poignée d'élève vient en bus, ils sont souvent évités car ils font partie des gens "pas cool".

 _complètement stupide!_

Après cette petite analyse déprimante sur la mentalité des adolescents de mon lycée je me levais et sortis de ma chambre pour descendre manger, après ma tâche effectuée je me dépêchais de faire ma vaisselle pour retourner dans ma chambre pendant que ma mère commençait son récit sur ses collègues, comme tous les soirs. je n'étais pas très "discussion en famille" et mes parents le savaient.

je partis me coucher après m'être longuement douché, demain je devais me lever assez tôt. Je fermais les yeux attendant le sommeil qui, je sais, mettrait du temps à venir essayant difficilement d'ignorer cette impression qui me rongeait depuis quelques années déjà.

 **Le Lendemain**

Comme tous les matins, ma mère rentra discrètement dans ma chambre pendant que j'ouvris les yeux suite au bruit de la poignée de ma porte qui se baissait, elle était venu me prévenir de son départ. Quelques minutes après mon réveil sonna, ne voulant pas avoir la tentation de rester au lit je repoussais rapidement mes draps pour me lever, c'est cruel mais je sais que je n'aurai pas pu me lever sinon. Après m'être habillé d'un pantalon noir style "jegging" je pris une de mes chemises préférées, une assez longue à carreau rouge et bleu foncé qui m'arrivaient sous les fesses et me dépêchais de descendre avec mes affaires avant de rater mon bus.

Avant de sortir du bus je pris une grande inspiration pendant que les élevés se précipitaient dans l'enceinte du lycée. En pénétrant dans le bâtiment, je vis un garçon absorbé par une feuille, les sourcils froncés, il avait des cheveux qui étaient en fait un mélange de châtain, cuivré et roux _oui, il y a une différence_ ! qui ne semblaient ne pas aimer les brosses. J'eus un temps d'arrêt, il semblait perdu, je ne me souvient pas l'avoir déjà vu... _parce que tu connais tous les élèves de ce lycée maintenant_ hmm... oui c'est vrai, cependant alors que j'allais reprendre ma route il releva brusquement sa tête et braqua son regard sur moi _Waouh, quel regard_ il avait les yeux d'un vert particulier.

_oh salut!, s'est-il exclamé en me voyant, peux-tu m'aider? je suis perdu.

_euh... oui? tu es nouveau?

il se contenta de hocher la tête pendant que je me rapprochais de lui timidement, il faisait une bonne tête de plus que moi, je profitais du fait que je m'étais rapproché pour zieuter sa feuille, son emploi du temps et les noms des bâtiments, ils n'avaient pas pensé à indiquer c'était lesquels... _La magie de l'administration_

_alors euh... quelle salle cherches-tu ? -j'avais parlé d'une voix pas du tout assurée, je n'avais pas l'habitude de parler avec des gens de mon âge, je ne pus m'empêcher de tirer nerveusement sur les manches de ma chemise-.

_j'ai cours dans la salle A201 et c'est un cours de...

_Littérature? Le coupais-je en relevant mes yeux sur lui

_Oh oui! il m'avait répondu avec un large sourire

 _Le pauvre il devait chercher depuis un bon moment_

_Eh bien... j'ai justement cours dans cette salle... je peux t'y conduire si tu le souhaites.

Alors qu'il hocha la tête avec empressement je me mis en chemin pour prendre les escaliers et tout en fixant devant moi je me donnais du courage pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement des salles.

_En fait... la lettre devant la salle représente un bâtiment, il y a le bâtiment A, B et C le bâtiment A aura plus tendance à donner des cours comme histoire ou littérature, le B tout ce qui touche aux sciences et le C aux maths ou encore à la philo et la centaine correspond aux étages...

mon Dieu je n'avais jamais autant parlé avec un membre de ce lycée... en même temps à sa place j'aurais aimé qu'on me le dise...

_Ah d'accord, mais on doit se perdre souvent non?

_Tu peux t'aider des couleurs des portes, quand je suis arrivé ici en seconde je me suis aidé des couleurs, le rouge pour le A le bleu pour le C et le vert pour le B.

_Ce n'est pas bête ça, merci ! au fait m'appelle Edward et toi?

_Isabella.

/

et voilà le premier chapitre, un peu "plat" au début mais je pose d'abord l'intrigue, les choses avanceront très vite ensuite

Bisous


	2. Chapter 2

**coucou,**

 **voici un nouveau chapitre,**

 **on rentre doucement dans la peau d'Isabella**

 **Désolée si il y a des fautes !**

 **/**

 **chapitre 2**

En rentrant dans la salle j'allais m'asseoir à ma place habituelle, près de la fenêtre, je sortis rapidement mes affaires pour gribouiller sur le rebord de mes cahiers. Alors que le cours allait commencer je vis Edward s'installer à côté de moi.

_"ça ne te dérange pas si je m'installe ici j'espère" me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire "je tenais encore à te remercier de m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure, j'ai bien voulu demander des informations à la dame qui m'avait donné ces feuilles mais elle m'a plus ou moins fait comprendre que je devais me débrouiller".

_"la dame de l'accueil?" j'avais stoppé mes gribouillis pour le regarder avec des yeux interrogateurs.

_"ouais... tu sais cette femme avec des cheveux marron qui lui arrive au-dessus des épaules, sa voix criarde et ses pantalons ridicules!" il avait eu une mine dégoutée en ajoutant ce détail.

 _pantalons ridicules..._

_"Attends...? tu ne parlerais pas de Garcia!?" je ne pus réprimer un frisson d'écœurement en le voyant hocher la tête cette femme est une peau de vache !

_"puisque tu es nouveau de ce lycée je te conseille de l'éviter, c'est la CPE la plus horripilante que je n'ai jamais vu"

_"Mon impression était la bonne alors!" s'est-il exclamé mais il n'ajouta rien de plus car le prof venait de faire son entrée et se mit à parler avec Edward. je retournais dans mes œuvres d'art écoutant tout de même le cours, prenant quelques notes quand cela était nécessaire. Dans ma vision périphérique je voyais mon nouveau voisin de table zieuté souvent son téléphone, envoyant quelquefois des messages.

En sortant de la salle une jeune fille sauta sur Edward, qui était derrière moi, me bousculant au passage. je ne pus retenir mon regard noir dans sa direction, okay, les gens ne faisaient pas attention à moi mais de là à me bousculer de manière aussi irrespectueuse. alors que je commence à faire demi-tour un garçon parla.

_"Alice" soupira un garçon blond "combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire de faire attention? tu viens de bousculer cette fille"

Ladite Alice tourna un regard surpris vers moi.

_"oh désolée je ne t'avais pas vu!, comme tu as dû le comprendre je suis Alice et voici Jasper" elle désigna fièrement le jeune homme blond "l'amour de ma vie!" _ah je comprends_ "et toi quel est ton nom?"

_"C'est Isabella" intervint Edward, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour continuer à parler il se fit couper par Alice.

_"OH c'est toi LA Isabella?" _hein_ "tu as aidé mon frère ce matin!" mon air devait clairement montrer ma confusion car elle enchaîna rapidement "je suis la sœur d'Edward" elle leva les yeux au ciel comme si c'était évident.

 _ouais beh je ne suis pas télépathe hein_. elle continua à parler mais j'avais rapidement décroché, c'était la pause du matin sinon je serais partie sans l'écouter. puis quelque chose me traversa l'esprit, je me tournais vers les deux garçons.

_"mais... ta sœur a été inscrite au lycée avant toi?" je fronçais les sourcils d'incompréhension.

_"oui, en fait pendant que ma sœur suivait une scolarité "normale" j'étais à un stage de musique qui durais deux ans, il s'est donc terminé cette année et j'ai pu reprendre une scolarité dans lycée normale car je suivais également des cours là-bas"

_"tu joues d'un instrument?"

_"Edward joue du piano depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne!" sa sœur semblait vraiment fière de lui, "et toi, t'intéresses-tu à la musique?" je ne pus empêcher un sourire de s'étaler sur mon visage.

_"je joue de la guitare" les yeux d'Alice pétillèrent d'excitation après mon aveu.

 _Oh Oh..._

_"oh tu me feras écouter?" devant mon air septique elle insista "s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît...

_"je ne sais pas" fini-je par dire entre la gêne et l'agacement, heureusement la sonnerie de fin de pose me sauva et je m'éclipsais d'une démarche rapide voulant m'éloigner au plus vite.

À la fin de la journée je n'avais croisé aucuns des Cullen ou ce Jasper, pour continuer sur cette voie, et surtout éviter cette fille survitaminée je me précipitais pour rentrer dans le bus sans me retourner.

Ce soir-là, après avoir mangé et souffert sur un devoir d'histoire, je me relaxais dans mon lit essayant de détendre les muscles douloureux de mon dos d'être trop resté courbé sur ma table quand j'entends des éclats de voix qui me firent sursauter, mes parents étaient en train de se disputer _tien ça doit faire 1 semaine que ce n'était pas arrivé, un record !_ ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser sarcastiquement. Les yeux grands ouverts, fixé au plafond, quelques bribes de la conversation me parvenaient aux oreilles "tu es un menteur" disait ma mère la voix pleine de rage essayant sûrement de ne pas hurler, pensant que je les entendais pas, "je suis désolé" ajoutais mon père, _même d'ici ça sonnait faux!_ "je te donne de l'argent pour les courses et toi tu recommences!" je soupirais, il m'en fallut pas plus pour comprendre à quoi ma mère faisait allusion, il avait recommencé à prendre ces trucs _avait-il seulement arrêté?_ ..

Un peu sur les nerfs, énervée contre mon père qui nous facilitait pas la vie, je fouillais dans ma table de nuit pour prendre mes écouteurs et les enfoncer rageusement dans mes oreilles, mettant la musique à fond ne souhaitant pas les entendre une fois de plus.

je me couchais tard cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain fut difficile, je ne voulais pas me lever, n'ayant pas assez dormis, mais je ne voulais pas rester chez moi sachant que mon père y serait. En jetant un œil par la fenêtre je constatais qu'il ne semblait pas faire trop faire froid.

c'est avec une sale tête que j'attendais le bus pour me conduire au lycée.

En marchant dans le couloir, je fus surprise de voir Edward s'avancer vers moi, il fronça les sourcils en me voyant, il me salua et ne dit rien de plus, il semblait mal à l'aise, je le regardais, insistante.

_"Alice t'invite samedi à la maison, elle dit que vous allez devenir les meilleures amies du monde" marmonna-t-il.

je fis une grimace, surprise, pas que je ne veuille pas, bien que je ne la connaisse pas, ils ne vont pas me manger si? mais ma mère n'acceptera jamais; elle me laissait déjà que très rarement sortir alors aller chez quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaît pas.

_"mais si tu veux pas je lui dirai"

_"je ne pense pas que je pourrai venir" je crus voir un air déçu sur son visage.

_"okay" dit-il avec un air un peu trop enjoué pour être naturel "je lui ferai passer le message" il sortit son téléphone et se mis à textoter une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de me demander si sa salle se trouvais bien au bout du couloir et de partir.

En sortant de mon cours d'Histoire qui avait duré deux heures, DEUX, j'étais encore plus déprimé que ce matin. Déjà que j'ai du mal avec toutes ces dates mais en plus avec cette sadique de prof! je hais l'histoire. Je commençais à peine à faire quelques pas quand je me fis agresser par une petite brune.

_"Isabella Swan!"je fronçais les sourcils et me dégageais de ses bras comment elle connaît mon nom de famille, hein? ah oui tous se sait dans cette mini ville _pas tout heureusement_ "tu viens samedi !" s'exclama Alice.

 _ou plutôt ordonna_

_"non" répondis-je calmement, surprise de mon self-contrôle "j'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas"

_"pourquoi" insista elle.

_"parce que"

_"ce n'est pas une réponse"

_"pour moi si"

_"pas pour moi"

 _Mon Dieu ayez pitié de cette demi-humaine_

_"ça ne te regarde pas" fini je par dire commençant à m'agacer, ne pouvais elle tout simplement pas laisser tomber? à son regard je sus que non.

_"Alice, peut-être qu'elle est occupée"dit Jasper me regardant et me rendant par la même occasion mal à l'aise, j'avais l'impression qu'il tentait de m'analyser.

 _je n'aime pas ça_

je frottais nerveusement mes poignets sur mes hanches avant de replacer correctement les manches. Alice pendant ce temps me fixait les yeux grands ouvert.

_"on ne dit pas non à Alice Cullen!" s'exclama-t-elle irrité.

_"il y a une première fois à tout" dis-je froidement, en continuant ma route, ne leur laissant pas le temps de riposter.

je fulminais, de quel droit elle me donnait des ordres alors qu'on ne s'était parlé que... genre quoi 2 minutes?, je soufflais rageusement en entrant dans la salle d'art. j'avais une heure de libre, deux en comptant l'heure du déjeuné, alors je venais me réfugier ici, cette salle était toujours vide, sauf pendant les heures indiquées sur la porte. en m'installant sur une table, je vissais mes fidèles écouteurs dans mes oreilles et sortais mon carnet de croquis. Assise devant la feuille blanche pendant quelque temps, sans bouger, je réfléchissais, je pris un crayon et commençais une ébauche, j'essayais de coucher sur papier mon ressenti, cette sensation d'être dans un autre monde, de ne pas appartenir à celui-ci. je soupirais en entendant la sonnerie et jetais un œil critique à mon dessin, je gommais quelques détails qui n'allaient pas avec le reste.

Derrière la porte j'entendais les pas précipités des élèves pour aller à la cantine, je haussais les épaules et croquais dans mon sandwich basique, beurre fromage. je n'allais pas à la cantine, jamais. de toute façon je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour y aller.

En rentrant ce soir-là je fus heureuse de retrouver mon lit, je lançais mon sac dans un coin de la pièce. en tendant le bras, mes doigts frôlèrent le manche de ma guitare et je m'en emparais rapidement. j'avais une guitare électrique Legend, le seul bien précieux que je possède, mon bébé, j'avais eu la chance de pouvoir l'acheter à une ancienne camarade du collège qui la revendais, elle m'avait fait un prix. Je jouais des mélodies, des compositions, des covers jusqu'à tomber de fatigue.

 **/**

 **et voilà**

 **le chapitre 3 est déjà écrit**

 **je le poste demain**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà, comme promit le chapitre 3**

 **à partir du chapitre suivant les choses vont s'accélérer !**

 **/**

 **Chapitre 3**

je savais que je j'aurais dû rester chez moi!

Dès le moment où mon pied a touché le sol et que j'ai senti une faiblesse au niveau des articulations de ma jambe gauche.

J'avais une santé fragile, outre le fait que je tombais souvent malade j'avais des os de grand-mère et la force qui va avec! je me souviens encore du jour ou je m'étais faits mal au poignet, plus précisément la base du pouce en voulant porter plusieurs paquets de cookies pour les ranger après les courses, comme si l'articulation de mon pouce ne supportait certains angles, que n'importe quel humain put faire.

pourquoi j'aurais dû rester chez moi? ah oui...

Le réveil sonna me faisant voir avec horreur qu'il était déjà huit heures, je me levais comme électrocuter, putain non ! . mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine raisonnant dans mes oreilles me coupant des bruits extérieurs, je déteste être en retard! . Je filais dans ma douche, évitant de justesse le mur de la salle de bain, et me lavais en vitesse, le bus passait à 8h15 au bas de ma rue. en sortant j'enfilais rapidement des sous-vêtements un t-shirt à manches longues et un jogging, j'avais sport. je fourrai ma veste dans mon sac ainsi que mon portable et mes écouteurs, avec un bras tandis que j'enfonçais mon autre bras dans la manche de mon manteau, je mis mes chaussures, sans faire mes lacets je les poussais à l'intérieur, contre mes chevilles, je les ferrais dans le bus, si je l'ai, en regardant l'heure je vis qu'il était déjà 8h08. je mis un chouchou autour de mon poignet et partis en trombe de chez moi, glissant plusieurs fois sur dans les escaliers, je faillis tomber en courant jusqu'à mon arrêt et arrivais en même que le bus.

Avec un grand soupir et essoufflé je pris place au fond et fis rapidement mes lacets, j'arrangeais mes vêtements et entrepris de me faire une queue-de-cheval basse, je n'avais pas le courage de me battre avec mes cheveux pour essayer d'en faire une haute. Je descendais du bus et me dirigeais mollement vers le gymnase du lycée, du sport, beurk. j'entrais dans le gymnase et allais m'installer sur un banc en attendant le prof. Lorsqu'il arriva on se mit à courir pour s'échauffer, j'essayais de ne pas trop cracher mes poumons. Après la première partie de la torture on forma un groupe pour écouter les consignes du jour, on commençait le cycle de musculation. Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent je fis très attention à ne pas me casser quelque chose.

 _il manquerait plus que ça!_

Une fois le cours terminé je me dirigeais vers les escaliers pour attendre la fin de la pause, j'en profitais pour me diriger vers ma salle de cours et m'assis au sol, mes jambes se mirent à trembler, je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer en pensant aux courbatures que j'aurais demain.

J'avais une heure d'anglais avant de pouvoir manger, je n'avais pas eu le temps de manger ce matin, et j'avais déjà faim.

Le cours passa assez vite et je sortis rapidement.

Après m'être assise dans le fond d'un couloir vide pour pouvoir être tranquille pendant la pause déjeuné je glissais ma main dans mon sac pour trouver mon repas. Je me figeais en ne sentant pas la sensation de la cellophane qui enrobait habituellement mes sandwichs dans mon sac, j'eus un flash et vis mon repas tranquillement dans le frigo, étant en retard ce matin j'avais oublié mon bien dans le frigo ce matin, je poussais un gémissement de frustration en sentant les gargouillis dans mon ventre, "heureusement" j'avais ma bouteille d'eau.

Après une trentaine de minutes à rester assise à rien faire je décidais de me dégourdir les jambes et commençais à déambuler dans les couloirs du lycée, j'empruntais le chemin qui menait à la cour et commençais à descendre les escaliers quand j'eus l'impression que mon genou gauche se bloqua, la jambe tendue dans le vide continuant son chemin mon pied se posa sur la marche suivante provoquant une violente douleur qui remonta le long de ma jambe, à peine eus-je le temps de froncer les sourcils que je sentis mon corps être happé vers le sol, je poussais un cri ridicule à la sensation de vide que cela créa. Mon corps glissa sur les marches et je tombais dans les escaliers.

Les yeux grands ouverts fixer au plafond je n'osais pas bouger, je ne savais pas dans quel état j'étais, si j'avais un membre cassé et j'avais peur de savoir, peur que si je faisais le moindre mouvement une douleur horrible me submerge, pire que celle que je ressentais actuellement dans le dos ou à l'arrière de la tête, j'avais dû me cogner assez violemment. cligner des yeux me faisais mal. j'avais envie de dormir.

Sachant que je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça j'essayais de me redresser mais la douleur dans mon dos me fis pousser un couinement, dans la manœuvre je vis mon téléphone encore rattaché à mes écouteurs pas loin, avec mes doigts je tirais sur le câble pour le ramener à moi, je retirais tant bien que mal les écouteurs et laissais la musique jouer fortement dans la cage d'escalier déserte. Vu comment le personnel était strict à ce sujet ils ne tarderaient pas à rappliquer!

Des pas dans le couloir raisonnèrent assez rapidement, _qu'est-ce que je disais_ , je pus enfin fermer les yeux.

 _Oh putain ma tête!_

j'ouvris les yeux et vit le visage de ma mère hein? elle ne travaille pas? elle était en tenue pourtant.

_"m'man?", je la regardais troublée, "je suis à l'hosto?"

_"oui" elle acquiesça en même temps "tu es tombé dans les escaliers" _ah ouais je m'en souviens!_ je regardais rapidement mon corps, pas de plâtre, _ouf!_

_"je vais devoir rester longtemps?" je regardais ma chambre comme si elle allait m'engloutir d'une seconde à l'autre.

_"maximum 48 h, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer vite" elle m'avait dit ça avec un petit sourire rassurant.

_"oh non!, mais au fait j'ai quoi? pour rester aussi longtemps?"

_"eh bien, tu as traumatisme crânien léger, ta tête a dû se frapper assez violemment quelque part, tu as un hématome assez important dans le dos et divers bleus sur le corps, tu devras faire attention à tes jambes et tes poignets aussi" dirent-elle avec professionnalisme.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires à bavarder ma mère repartie faire son travail, me laissant dans mes pensées, je notais le fait qu'il faisait assez sombre, j'avais dû "dormir" toute l'après-midi. Je profitais de ces deux jours pour dormir, j'aime dormir, on peut s'imaginer le monde que l'on veut et s'échapper du quotidien. je ne fus que rarement dérangé: les infirmières qui me ramener "à manger" ouais essayez de me faire croire ça et 2/3 médecins pour vérifier ma tête ou mon dos.

Quelques minutes avant mon autorisation de sortie un médecin rentra dans ma chambre, blond aux yeux clair, je ne me suis pas vraiment attardé dessus, il était assez sympa, ma mère était assise sur le côté du lit et le salua, mon père restait à la maison, il n'allait pas se déplacer pour ça... Avec un sourire professionnel il me regarda.

_"aller, on va regarder votre réaction pupillaire une dernière fois et on vous libère!"

Il braqua alors dans le visage sa petite lampe et la fit bouger devant mes yeux, je résistais pour ne pas fermer les yeux face au rayon lumineux.

_"pas de problème, le bleu se résorbera seul" il signa une feuille et la donna à ma mère "vous pouvez la ramener chez vous!"

 _YOUPI_

je m'empressais après le départ du médecin, à enfiler, difficilement je l'avoue, mes vêtements, ma mère m'avait ramené des vêtements simples à enfiler, des ballerines blanches, je me débattais pendant plusieurs minutes avec mon pantalon, mon dos me tirait, et j'attachais ma tunique/chemise marron.

une fois à la maison je me blottis dans mon lit heureuse de retrouver mon univers. mais le calme fut de courte durée.

_"alors" commençait mon père, alors qu'on mangeait notre repas du soir, la bouche pleine en découpant son steak surgelé avec entrain "demain tu retournes à l'école? c'est ça ?"

_"mais voyons Éric, elle sort à peine de l'hôpital! il faut qu'elle se repose" dit ma mère, elle le regardant, restant incrédule.

_"hein?" il nous regarda bêtement "mais elle marche et peut s'asseoir, elle peut aller à l'école"

_"ce n'est pas parce que je marche et que je peux m'asseoir que ça ne me fait pas mal, en plus j'ai encore des médicaments à prendre" intervins-je irritée.

_"c'est cinéma ça!*" s'exclama-t-il "les enfants sont jeunes, elle ne veut pas aller à l'école c'est tout, ouais, elle ne veut pas aller à l'école"

_"mais n'importe quoi" dis-je contenant ma colère.

_"Isabella monte dans ta chambre" me dit ma mère "et avale ça" elle me tendit mes cachets.

je montais les marches le plus vite possible dans mon état pestant contre mon père, je me dépêchais d'avaler mes médicaments pendant que j'entendais les voix au rez de chaussée, je me dirigeais vers mon téléphone et le fis glisser dans ma poche avant de descendre discrètement les escaliers, heureusement que le salon était loin des escaliers et de la porte, je l'ouvrais silencieusement et m'emparais de mon manteau, je sortis de la maison et me dirigeais vers la forêt qui bordait la maison.

une fois assise sous mon arbre favori je fouillais dans mon téléphone et trouvais mes enregistrements, je fis jouais le premier et les notes de la guitare résonnèrent contre les arbres et je fermais les yeux, fredonnant.

 **/**

 ***La syntaxe de la phrase est fait exprès**


End file.
